Ƚᴇʏᴇᴎᴆо, ᴘɩᴢ, ¿ɋʋᴇ ᴎо νᴇѕ?
by Una-demente-suelta
Summary: Momoko ya no es una chica normal, ya no está parada en este universo, está en los demás, está en el maravilloso mundo alterno de sus amores: lоѕ liᴃros. Claro, sigue amando el anime como a sí misma, pero lo libros también, que abren otro tipo de puertas, a su mente y su imaginación desbordante… ¡Un fic con dedicatoria!


HOLA, bueno, como ya saben: todos mis fics están en un proceso de "rehacerse a sí mismos", que los estoy releyendo todos para volver a captar el hilo, y demás, así que mientras hago eso, los compensaré con pequeños delirios míos, y este tiene dedicatoria…

**Dedicado a: **Bueno, este fic es para **Leyendo**, sí, Azu, recordé esos días en que me contaste el porqué de tu nombre. Esto estaba planeado desde hace mucho, pero recién lo realicé bien, y con calma, ojalá te guste, linda…

******Disclaimer: **D! PPGZ no me pertenecen, la trama sí, salió al re-leer los MP que compartí con mi Azu.

**Advertencia: **Este fic está hecho por una rara Demente que está en medio de delirios adolescentes y con cierta inclinación a ser rara, así que… "**L**é**a**s**e c**o**n d**i**s**c**r**e**c**i**ó**n** y b**a**j**o s**u** **p**r**o**p**i**a r**e**s**p**o**n**s**a**b**i**l**i**d**a**d"

**Número de palabras: **Un Drabble de 534 palabras, no muy largo.

**Ƚᴇʏᴇᴎᴆо, ᴘɩᴢ, ¿ɋʋᴇ ᴎо νᴇѕ?**

Momoko ya no es una chica normal, ya no está parada en este universo, está en los demás, está en el maravilloso mundo alterno de sus amores: lоѕ liᴃros. Claro, sigue amando el anime como a sí misma, pero lo libros también, que abren otro tipo de puertas, a su mente y su imaginación desbordante…

Ahí está el maravilloso mudo paralelo de lоѕ liᴃros, donde se puede escapar de sus problemas, de la tristeza, de la desolación del mundo real, lejos de _todo…_

Ahí está el maravilloso mudo paralelo de lоѕ liᴃros, donde también una se pone llorar, a reír, a enamorarse de los personajes…

Ahí está el maravilloso mudo paralelo de lоѕ liᴃros, donde las aventuras y conflictos de los personajes se convierten en nuestras…

Ahí está el maravilloso mudo paralelo de lоѕ liᴃros, cada uno con una historia para maravillosas lectoras, esta es una de ellas:

—Momo…

—…

—Momoko…

—…

— ¡MOMOKO!

—

—Ah, ¿qué? ¿Qué pasó?

—Momo, te estoy hablando hace un muy buen rato, ¿qué haces?

—Leyendo, Brick, ¿qué no ves?

—Sí, pero es que no me prestas atención, cada vez que te pones a leer es como si no fuéramos novios—dijo él, haciendo un divertido mohín.

—Ah, perdón Brick, es que no puedo atenderte, y menos ahora, ya me falta poco para terminar esta preciosura—dijo ella acariciando la cubierta del libro, tenía unas pequeñas ojeras bajo los ojos, que brillaban de emoción, ante lo que seguramente había leído hace un momento.

—P-pero este libro te lo compraste ayer, tiene 787 páginas y ya vas por la mitad, ¡yo leo todo eso en tres años! _O en toda mi vida_—dijo, susurrando esto último.

—Pues yo no, bueno, bebé, nos vemos luego…

Y Momoko siguió leyendo, pero ni bien pasó una de la páginas…

—Hola Momo, ¿qué haces?

—Leyendo, Kaoru, ¿qué no ves?

—Ay, perdón, no te alteres, querida…

Un capítulo más, ya debe faltar menos, la intriga de saber qué pasa, es bellísimo, no puede ser, ahora qué responderá, ya empezará a leer ése párrafo, cuando una respiración impaciente se sitúa a su lado.

— ¿Qué haces Momoko? Pareces concentrada.

—Leyendo, Miyako, ¿qué no ves?

—Bueno, pero no te enojes conmigo, ya me voy.

Y ¿hay más interrupciones? Bueno, Momo cálmate, respira, no te interrumpirán más.

—Señorita Akatsutsumi…

— ¡ESTOY LEYENDO, MIERDA! ¿NADIE ENTIENDE ESO? POR FAVOR DÉJEME SOLA DE UNA MALDITA VEZ, QUE YA NO SOPORTO QUE ESTÉN AQUÍ RODEÁNDOME Y JODIENDO, MALDITOS INEPTOS.

Momoko se calmó, y entonces volvió a sentarse (ya que con el grito, se habían incorporado) dispuesta a seguir leyendo, pero esa sombra seguía ahí, elevó la mirada de mala gana y dijo molesta…

— ¿Qué?—pero luego miró bien, se sonrojó, se quedó callada y miró al piso.

—Así que "malditos ineptos", ¿eh señorita?—era el regente del colegio, un viejito amargado—bien, ¡a la oficina del director! ¡Está castigada!

Momoko se quedó callada. Ahora tendría que moderarse más con esto de leer, especialmente en el colegio…

—Suerte "Leyendo"—le susurraron sus amigas y su novio, entre risitas.

Momoko se sonrojó, no sabía ni qué decir, esto era muy vergonzoso, pero… ¿"Leyendo"? Era un buen… ¿apodo? Sí, un MUY buen apodo, un buen seudónimo también, ¿verdad…?

**₰₰₰₰₰₰ FIN ₰₰₰₰₰₰**

¡Listo! ¿Les gustó? ¿Te gustó, Azu? Ojalá, bueno, ya saben, quejas y/o críticas constructivas en los reviews, que lo leeré encantada, si no es así, por favor me agregan la historia a Favoritos, si se lo merece, claro…

Bye

Atte.- Una-demente-suelta


End file.
